Jefferson Davis (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Aaron Davis (brother); Rio Morales (wife); Miles Morales (son) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Police officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = New York City Hall, Civic Center, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Officer Jeff Davis lived on Brooklyn with his family. One night, he was contacted by his friend and fellow officer Capitain Yuri Watanabe to help Spider-Man uncover a secret weapons stash of the former crimelord Wilson Fisk before the Demons could have access to it. Both Spider-Man and Jeff met at an harbor on the hudson river, where the supposed stash was located. After a brief search through an abandoned shed, they discovered that the stash was just taken by the Demons, that were just getting away on two gun-loaded trucks, with Spider-Man immediately stopping them before they could escape. Jeff assisted the webhead, bravely fighting the Demons, even with Spider-Man pleading him to go to safety. After a group of Demons fled the scene with one of the trucks, Spider-Man went to stop them as fast as he could, with Jefferson following right after on his police cruiser, crashing it on the truck and saving Spider-Man that was about to be seriously injuried while trying to stop it. Jefferson was later recgonized for his brave actions by helping Spider-Man, being called by Mayor Norman Osborn himself to be condecorated on an event held at New York City Hall. Unfortunately, during his speech, Martin Li and the Demons commited a terrorist attack, by bombing the street where the event was happening, killing dozens of people, Including Jefferson who died trying to save a fellow officer from the blast. Moments later, his son Miles Morales found and mourned his dead body. Months after his death, a memorial to Jefferson and all that died during the attack can still be found on the City Hall's staircase. | Personality = Jefferson was shown to be a brave man, as well to be a dedicated police officer. He didn't hesitate with helping Spider-Man to fight the Demons, even with the latter's pledge for him to flee to safety. He unfortunately died trying to save a fellow officer during the Demons' attack on New York City Hall. | Powers = | Abilities = Police Training: Jefferson was a police officer. Firearm Proficiency: Jefferson was shown to be able to handle firearms, be they a pistol or a stun gun. | Strength = * Jefferson displayed the normal strength of a man of his age that engaged in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard police equipment | Transportation = Police car | Weapons = Stun Gun: Jefferson used his stun gun to help Spider-Man in battle. | Notes = * Voiced by Russell Richardson. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Jefferson Davis (Tierra-1048) Category:Morales Family Category:Shooting Category:2018 Character Debuts